


Eldritch Arts

by SorceressJewel42



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Eldritch, Events From Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them mentioned, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Era, MACUSA mentioned, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, Things take a turn for the weird, arthurian legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressJewel42/pseuds/SorceressJewel42
Summary: Once long ago when the world was young there was a great beast summoned by fool Wizarding kind. It looked upon the earth and coveted it for itself. But one brave group of witches and wizards realizing the danger locked the beast away. Imprisoning it in several items. Now someone wishes to use the beast. Its up to amnesiac group of people to stop them. No pressure eh?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	Eldritch Arts

Cecil half listened to what his housemates including his best mate Jerome were discussing instead focusing on the letter that Dad had sent him. He couldn't get the words out of his mind. It was just a minor update on the search that had been going on since shortly after Christmas. He quietly tucked the letter into his robes and once he saw an opportunity quickly exited the Great Hall so he could find a quiet place so he could compose his thoughts...well that and get some of his frustrations out. He held his case close so no one could see it as he went out into the grounds. He didn't need teasing from Edmund and his gang. He continued his way past Hagrid's Hut and into the alcove of the Forest. As per usual there was no one there to disturb him. Satisfied he pulled out his violin and began playing a jaunty tone that soon turned into a mournful song as his mood fluctuated between joy for Umbridge's leaving and sorrow for his brother's disappearance.

"Beautiful that."

Cecil jumped as he saw Professor Hagrid behind him with a smile.

"So you the mystery player I've been 'earing lately eh?" He said with a smile. "You've got quite a talent there."

"Thank...thank you sir," he bowed his head both embarrassed at being discovered and flattered that someone aside from Benjy thought he was good. "I've been practicing. I'm in the orchestra after all."

"Are you now?" Professor Hagrid looked surprised. "Well not one to fraternize the arts me. But I'd say I'd come if you're playing. Fang likes your music and so I."

"Does he like it?" Cecil smiled. He liked Fang even he drooled a bit too much for his liking. It reminded him of his Crup, Rocky, back home that he and...His cheery mood quickly vanished and he felt his worry crushing him once more.

"Now see 'ere what's the matter?"

He was tempted to keep his silence and his peace but Professor Hagrid had complimented him on his playing...so could he? Why not it wasn't like he'd be in the dark for long if this kept up.

"Benjy went missing over Christmas holiday. I stayed here while he went home to Dad. And then he Owled me and said he vanished and now he's been missing for months. I just got a update letter. So now everyone is going to think..." he trailed off miserably.

"That he joined You-Know-Who's gang," Professor Hagrid finished sadly shaking his head. "Now that I can't see. See someone that actually liked my Blast-End Shrewts and enjoyed taking care of 'em even when everyone else hated it can't be that bad. Even if he said that he was going to use 'em in a secret lair to torture all of his enemies." He let out a guffaw at that last part. "Right funny child he is. He didn't turn his back on me when that Skeeter nonsense was going on, no sir. Said he needed his beast tamer and said he was glad to see me once I came back."

"He hates the Death Eaters and so do I," he said venomously as if trying to convince him. "They killed my Uncle and my Aunt."

"So he can't be one of theirs," Professor Hagrid nodded sagely deflating his defensiveness. "Have faith. He'll be found. Benjy is a smart lad. He'll find a way. Besides he told me he was going to find the most dangerous creature then after naming it after me and then send it to me."

"Thank you sir," he smiled softly at him. There was a reason that Professor Hagrid was his favorite. "I didn't think..."

"What that I wouldn't listen to you because you're a Slytherin?"

"Well everyone thinks that we're all bigots and bullies and..." He began to list off the reasons why.

"Talented musicians I can see and if I remember your brother right a magizoologist in the making and a good Runes one too," Professor Hagrid interrupted him.

"Now mind I'm partial to Gryffindor," he admitted. "But that's because I was in that house. But I ain't going to ignore someone that needs 'elp not matter what the house is. You and your brother are good people. Now come on I'll get us a cuppa and you can play us a tone. We can talk there."

"Thank you sir."

"Now then it's alright by me," Professor Hagrid smiled at him. "You can 'alk to me at anytime be it 'ere or the summer. My door is open if you need it."

"I'll...I'll bear that in mind," Cecil said with a nod as he followed Professor Hagrid to his hut.

* * *

**_First Fallen? Ronald Weasley Declared MIA!_ **

_By Jane MacLeod_

_The Ministry of Magic just a few months ago received quite a shock when an attack by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers commenced on the Ministry for reasons at the time unknown. Dumbledore and several compatriots appeared at just the right moment to save the Ministry and Harry Potter who was present at the time with several other schoolmates( Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.) It was due to their timely intervention that more lives were saved that day. Now the Wizarding Britain is now on the alert for Death Eaters and for more activity of the Dark Lord._

_However it would seem there already is a causality in this new war that has just recently confirmed by the Ministry chiefly the Auror's Office. Ronald Bilius Weasley has been declared by Auror John Dawlish to be missing in action presumed dead after a lengthy investigation process._

_"We've gone through everything we can think of and every process known to us," Auror John Dawlish said in his official statement. "For all intents and purposes he's MIA, presumed deceased. So this case is on the back burner now until a new lead comes to light there's not much we can do at this point. Given the situation at hand we've got to let this go."_

_Others aren't so sure that's the case or that it should be let go. Such is the case for Fred Weasley who consented to be interviewed._

_"He's not dead," insisted Fred Weasley one of the co-owners of wildly successful Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "I'm not going to believe it until I see a body. Ron's not dead. And they should keep looking. I mean even they're not sure what may have happened."_

_All other Weasleys when asked echoed the same sentiment with some more vehement then others. However the fact remains that nothing has been discovered body wise or his wand. Curiously it is mentioned that several items were disturbed during the fight which lends some credence to the fact he might be alive due to some being confirmed Portkeys or having Portkey properties._

_"It's possible due to the nature of the curse described being placed upon him that day he might have grabbed an artifact that has Portkey properties," Says Dexter Crafter an Unspeakable that agreed to comment briefly. "The nature of the artifact is unknown to me at least so we can't say definitively what happened. It might very well be that the Weasleys could be right about this. I'd say there's a chance at least."_

_Story cont, pg. 3._

* * *

_A boy gave him a horrified look as he wrestled with...brain. It's ethereal tentacles of thoughts stabbing, wrapping around and wrestling him down making him slam into shelf full things that went slamming onto the ground with a thud. He tried desperately to free himself from the mind even as it continued to tighten it's grip on him._

"Diffendo!" _The boy cried panicked. The brain didn't let go. Finally he grabbed a sharp object and brought it to bear severed from its train of thought(ha) fall back with a wet thud. The boy hadn't stay long enough to see the fight opting instead to running off with some other men. For some reason it didn't worry him. In fact it was rather like he was drunk. Everything just struck him as hilarious. He looked about lazily and looked at the item that he'd grabbed in the struggle. He turned it over and..._

He opened his eyes and saw he was in bed. He blinked hard his eyes watering while he tried to reorient himself. What had happened? He rubbed his eyes as his thoughts tried to organize itself but it felt slow and syrupy...

"Ah good you're awake," a man said at his side catching his attention turning him away from the weird block on his mind. The boy looked at the man curiously. He was dressed in a suit and waistcoat with a watch hanging off of his button. Beside him was a boy around his age with tanned skin and piercing brown eyes who looked just as disoriented as he did.

"Augustine," the man said to the boy his age. At the sound of his name he straightened up and his looked cleared up. "Get the doctors. He's awake now."

"Certainly Mr. Curwen," he said with a curt nod while giving him a curious look at him.

"There's a good lad," Mr. Curwen said with a smile that for some reason did little to assure him. "I suppose you've got some question for me?"

"Um..." the boy ran his tongue over his teeth. His entire body was sore for some reason as was his voice. "Yes I do."

"Then ask away my boy," Mr. Curwen said with a warm smile.

"Where am I?"

"Arkham Hospital of the Miskatonic University," Curwen said. "You were taken here after your unfortunate accident."

"Accident?" the boy's eyebrows furrowed at that. He didn't remember an accident..."I was...No, I was..."

"Your guardians were driving at a rather fast rate and now from what the doctors have told me you've got some brain damage."

"I do?"

"I'm sorry to say that's the case," Curwen said shaking his head. "But don't worry I got your name from this I.D. badge." He held up a battered looking badge that looked like it'd seen better days indeed. "Your name is Richard Recumiss according to it."

"Richard," the boy...Richard...tried out the name. It didn't feel right but given he'd suffered from an injury of that nature he wasn't one to argue. Even still something didn't feel right to him. He'd go along with it for now.

"Yes," the man said smiling that should've been comforting but instead that made him shiver. "I saved you as did my associate. She's quite a spirited lady."

"Oh...okay." Something was off. Richard could tell. There was just something in his gut that told him that something was off. Augustine entered the room with a series of Healers...wait what? They were doctors not healers. Why'd he call them that?

"Alright mate?" Augustine asked giving him a furtive look again as Mr. Curwen walked over to talk to the doctors.

"Yeah...why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing...?" He started to ask before he quickly shook his head as eyes cleared again. "Sorry I have those moments is all. Sometimes I just have these flashes of something not being right...It's off and on. You'll probably have it too since you've suffered an injury like mine."

"You had an accident too?"

"I did and I recovered similar to you," Augustine nodded. "Although I prefer the name Austin to be honest. Don't ask I just like it."

"Fine by me...so how long have I been here?" Richard asked getting the feeling that he needed that answer.

"I'd say for about a week," Austin said with a shrug. "I was here longer when I was recovering. My mate, Carter said he was here for a short time as well."

"Alright yeah," Richard said uncertainly feeling like something important was being said even if he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. "Then I'm Ritchie to you mate. Richard sounds too formal. So you've got another friend?"

"Yeah his name is Carter and he's...well he's an interesting bloke let's say that."

"Augustine," Curwen called. "Let your new roommate rest. He's going to be going back home for recovery soon."

"Roommate?"

"Yes," Curwen said leaning over him with a smile that had a tint of something hungry to it that made him cringe. "You're now in my custody. Welcome to Maine."

* * *

_"_ Boys it's time to get up for school," a voice called out that he didn't recognize for second before it registered that it was Mr. Curwen. He groaned as he rolled out of bed feeling groggy and discombobulated as per usual. He shook his head brushing his fiery hair out his eyes as he pulled on his trousers and shirt on. He'd been moved here not too long ago and he was still getting used to the differences in this country as opposed to England. Recovery in the hospital had been easier in comparison but he knew that he had to get used to them he would have to considering he didn't have any relatives. So off to the a new school in a new country and a new home. He'd learned that he and his new roommates whom he'd meet just a night ago with Austin in tow lived in a small town called Ipswich in Maine in America.

Ritchie snorted as he pulled on his shirt and grabbed his shoes. His book bag was nearby with all the appropriate books needed for the first day of school that he was going to along with the other boys in the house. Fortunately since he'd taken his exams before the accident he didn't need to repeat a grade so it was just him getting used to the building. Thank heavens for that small mercy.

"Oi mate," Austin said leaning into their shared room. His oily black hair was standing up in all directions which struck Ritchie as something familiar and filled him with a longing and grief for some reason. It was just something else he needed to get used to as well. "Do you know where my book is?"

"Here," Ritchie gestured to a stack of books that had piled up. "I think Carter left it there."

"Cheers," he said grabbing the book as his other roommate Carter walked in clearly going to grab his book bag. Carter was a tall as in enormous kid with muscles and a crew-cut that plastered his brunet hair wearing a medallion on a golden necklace wearing a jersey and jeans that would've looked baggy on anyone else but him. He looked like a footballer and really could've been one had he so been inclined but he was actually very sweet and kind person and ironically loved to read. He'd been one of the nicer roommates whom he'd befriended. Their last one was a bit of git as far as Ritchie was concerned and that was with him discovering that Austin once released had quite a sharp wit and tongue. None of the other boys save for Carter could manage him.

"About time," drawled their last roommate. A total jerk named Earl. Earl was a ginger like Ritchie but unlike Ritchie he went out of his way to be a jerk to everyone. "I thought you'd make us late."

"Ah my good servant," Austin sneered. If there was one thing that Ritchie noticed was that Austin didn't like Earl for some reason and it was clearly mutual. "Do be a dear and fetch me my shoes."

Earl glared at him and readied himself to fight him before Carter stood in the middle of them like a mountain between the two effectively cutting them off from each other.

"Leave it," Carter grunted with his heavy Texan accent hefting up his considerable backpack. "Now come on, we've gotta get to school okay?"

"To Hog-" Ritchie's mouth snapped close as his thoughts screeched to a halt. What was he going to say? A hog? And more importantly why was that the first thing out of his mouth? He was going to Wedon High School not something to do with a hog...

"What?"

"Nothing," Ritchie shook his head at Carter. His weird thoughts could wait for later. "Let's go."


End file.
